Homeland
by lefthand ritehand fish
Summary: Eragon in our world. I take him to Christopher Paolini. The end.


**I do not own Eragon, obviously otherwise this wouldn't be on a fanfic site.**

**I'm mainly writing this to let of some of my crazyness before it starts sneeking into some of my more serious stories. Youhave been warned. May contain traces of extreme randomness. (Like this disclaimer).**

* * *

I was getting into my pajamas, when a shadow appeared behind me. Turning around I was a guy behind me.

Screaming I grabbed my top and put it on quickly. The guy was staring at me.

"Pervert! How the hell did you get into my room?!"

He didn't say anything. He was looking around him.

Going over to him I slapped him.

"Out!"

"Oww! What'd you do that for."

"Your some random, in my room while I'm changing, I wonder!"

"Where is this? I've never seen a place anything like this one."

"......New Zealand."

"Where's that? This should still be Alagaesia, I can't have go that far instantaneously."

"Alagaesia, great, your crazy too."

"You've heard of Alagaesia?"

"Yes, it's in a book you nitwit!"

"A book?"

"Yes, the Inheritance Cycle."

"What's that?"

"The story about Eragon Shadeslayer."

"What!!!!!!!!!! I'm Eragon Shadeslayer."

"You need to go to a crazy people hospital.."

"Hospital?"

I gaped at the guy. "Your really Eragon aren't you?"

"Yes."

"But this sort of thing only happens on Star Trek, it can't really happen, can it?" I started pacing up and down my room.

My mother knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

Glancing at Eragon I decided it would be easier to deal with just him that him and mum.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You screamed."

"Oh yeah, ummm, I realized that I got homework due tomorrow."

"It must be pretty serious if you screamed about it."

"Yeah, It's worth credits."

"Okay well dinners in five."

"Kay, be down soon."

I heard her footsteps recede down the hall.

"What was that all about?"

"Um." I tried to think of something that could explain it.

Seeing I couldn't seem to explain it he just said, "Right, never mind. Now the big question, How do I get back to Alagaesia?

"I'm not sure, what were you doing before you arrived in my bedroom?"

"Talking with Ayra about how we killed the king."

"You mean it's already happened? What, tell me what happens!!!!!"

"I thought you told your mother you'd be down soon?"

"Dang! Um, just stay her, in this room until I get back. Please don't mess with my stuff."

* * *

After I had choked down my dinner in record time I raced back up the stairs to my room. Opening the door I was shocked to see Eragon speaking in some random language. The ancient language I guessed.

I watched to see what he was doing. I heard him exhale sharply, "Stupid magic, doesn't seem to work."

"You do realize that if it did it would be a whole lot easier to get you back, don't you?"

He gasped and turned around startled. I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Umm, well I was thinking during dinner..."  
"What a change!" I turned around to see my annoying little brother in the doorway. He was staring at Eragon. "Who's the freak, your new boyfriend?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING PIECE OF......"

"Don't talk to your brother that way Enya. You know it's not nice."

Mathew smirked at me from the doorway. I made the you are so dead face at him.

"Mum, you know I don't like Mathew in my room, beside he called....... Harry a freak, I didn't think he was being very nice."

I stared at Eragon. He seemed to get that he was meant to be Harry.

"You have someone in there? You didn't invite them down to eat with us?"

"She did but I had already eaten." Eragon provided.

Mum came into the room. "Hello there young man, Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand for him to shake, fortunately he knew the gesture, shaking her hand he said, "You have a very nice house."

Where the heck had that come from?

"Thank you." She looked at me for a moment, seeing I wanted her to leave she turned to go. As she walked out the door she said something that made my face flame red.

"I'll just leave you too to whatever you were doing."

God, could it get any worse?

As soon as the door was shut Eragon remarked, "That was close."

"It's going to get closer, as I was saying before my brother interrupted me was that I think we should go see Christopher Paolini. He knows your story so he might be able to help."  
"Christopher Paolini lives here originally?"

"Yes, did you know him?"

"Yes he helped us come up with a way to Kill Galbatorix."

"What happened to him?"

Eragon shrugged, "Dunno, one day he was there, the next he wasn't. He was a genius at battle plans."

"Well lets go see him.

* * *

Somehow we manage to get past my mum and out of the house. We also mysteriously manage to get to Christopher Poalini's house, even though I don't know where it is.

* * *

Knocking on the door I wait anxiously for someone to open the door.

"The door creaked open and I looked at man in the door. He was looking incredulously at Eragon.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know, how did you get back here? Cause I need to get back."

"Um, one moment I was there and the next I was back...."

Eragon disappears, "Here."

"Well this is awkward." I said. "Can I have some cheese?"

* * *

**You don't need to review but you can if you want.**


End file.
